Never Let Me Go
by naleylove2003
Summary: Nathan had basketball. Haley had school. That was all they needed until they met one another. It was like love at first sight. Can they open up and move past one anothers past and secrets; no matter how big?
1. Pilot

For as long as they could remember, Nathan Scott and Haley James had their whole lives planned out: Duke and Stanford. Nathan was a basketball prodigy and he knew it. His father, Dan Scott, constantly pushed him to do his best because he, and the rest of Tree Hill, knew that he was going places… soon. He would get a full ride to Duke based on a basketball scholarship. He then would be instantly drafted into the NBA where he would live his dream and play professional basketball for as long as he possibly could. He had been working toward that dream since he was three years old.

Haley also had been working for her dream at an early age; kindergarten year. Her family didn't have a bunch of extra money so earning a scholarship was a priority to her. Unlike most of her older siblings, Haley wasn't athletic. Her way in was her brains; and boy did she have a lot of those. She had been top of her class her whole academic career. Haley planned to graduate as valedictorian with a full scholarship to Stanford. She hadn't officially decided what she wanted to major in but she knew she would figure it out by the time she got there.

For as long as they could remember, Nathan Scott and Haley James had their whole lives planned out. Nothing could come in between that. That is, until their junior year in high school.

"Hales hurry! His plane lands in five minutes! I can't be late!" Brooke yelled to her best friend while she paced in the living room trying to walk off some of her nerves. Haley had just woken up a couple of minutes ago and was currently upstairs getting dressed for the airport. They were on their way to pick up Brooke's cousin who Haley had never known. She didn't understand why Brooke insisted on her going with to pick up a complete stranger but she knew better than to question the brunette.

"Okay, I'm ready." Haley ran down the stairs trying to avoid being yelled at more by her friend. Because she had slept through her alarm clock, she wasn't able to take a shower before they left or even really freshen up like she had wanted. She threw her hair up in a cute but messy bun and added a sparkly silver head band to try and make it look better. She put on a little foundation, some blush, mascara, and a shiny lip gloss. Since it was August, the weather was hot and humid so she put on a pair of short yet comfortable shorts with a green tank top. While she ran out of the house she slipped on a pair of white converse.

"I am so excited for you to meet him tutor girl! You two are going to love each other." If only she had known how literal that statement was. "He's the same age as us so he's going to go to Tree Hill High with us. I'm sure everyone is going to love him. He's really likeable." Brooke had been talking nonstop about Nathan and how much she knew the two of them were going to get along. They were sitting in the airport waiting for the brunette's infamous cousin to arrive.

Haley tried to distract herself by looking around for something. Her eyes instantly stopped moving as she noticed what she believed to be the hottest man she had seen. He was tall, very tall. He had dark hair just like Brooke's and the most beautiful blue eyes. They were a deep blue which reminded her of the ocean. She didn't know why, but just looking at him made her suddenly feel safe and warm.

"There he is." Brooke ran past Haley and over to the blue-eyed beauty. She watched Brooke hug him and drag him over to where Haley was standing. She felt a rush of nerves shoot up her body and she had butterflies in her stomach, which she didn't understand. She had never even talked to the guy yet she was nervous. It made Haley feel like a middle school kid who got to talk to her secret crush.

Nathan looked around trying to find his cousin. She had sent him a text while he was landing which he had just gotten, telling him that she was here now. He walked past the gates and stopped. Who was that? He didn't notice her sitting next to Brooke, because he was so caught up in this girl. She was short with a nice tan. It looked natural which was nice considering he was so used to talking to girls with fake spray tans. She had honey-blonde hair which went a several inches past her shoulders. She was absolutely beautiful. There were dozens of features that made her beautiful but he couldn't help but love one the most; her eyes. They were a dark brown but had a caramel hint to them. They were so warm and inviting and he was lost in them. He could have stared at her all day if it weren't for someone running up and hugging him. Nathan looked down and noticed his dimpled cousin holding on to him. He hugged her back almost forgetting about the beautiful blonde… almost.

"Brooke, I missed you! Did you come by yourself?" Nathan grabbed his suitcases and followed Brooke over to where the blonde was. "Where are we going?"

"Nate, there's someone I want you to meet. This is my bestest friend in the whole entire world, Haley James. Hales, this is Nathan." Brooke walked over to Haley and handed some of the luggage to her. "This is my cousin."

"Hi." _Hi? Really Haley, that's what you decide to say. Smooth. _She looked up at Nathan and felt her knees weaken as she looked into his deep blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

"Hi." Nathan looked at her and felt his stomach drop as it filled with butterflies and small shocks went up and down his body. He didn't know why, but he knew she was amazing. Brooke had told him all about her but this was different. He looked into those gorgeous brown eyes and he felt as though he had known her his whole life. He wasn't the smartest person, but he knew by the look she gave him that she had felt the same way.

The way he was acting wasn't normal. He didn't know what to say which wasn't normal. The look they gave each other wasn't normal. He didn't know why he felt that way. But he did know one thing, he loved the feeling she gave him.


	2. Are You True?

"Okay so I was thinking we could go to the River Court first because that's where the guys like to hang out and play basketball. I know how much you love basketball so I'm sure all of you will get along. Then we can go back to my place and I'll introduce you to Peyton, my second best friend." Brooke talked the whole way back to the car, informing them on her plans as to what they were going to do when the left the airport. She was really excited to introduce everyone to Nathan and she hoped that they could soon be good friends.

"Brooke, slow down. Okay?" Nathan interrupted Brooke while she was in the middle of explaining her plan because he could no longer take all the babble. He loved his cousin to death, but sometimes she talked way too much. "Would you mind if we stopped for lunch because I'm starving."

"As long as Haley doesn't mind, it's fine with me."

Haley looked up from her phone. She had been trying to distract herself with it the whole car ride to keep from looking at Nathan. "Of course not, how about we go to the café?"

"Sounds great!" Brooke was trying not to overwhelm her cousin but she had been so excited to see him. It was hard to calm down. When they were younger, about five or six, Nathan and Brooke were inseparable and they were basically best friends. Once Brooke moved to North Carolina, it had been hard to stay in touch but they were still really close.

It took about twenty minutes to get from the Tree Hill airport to Karen's Café. It was a quite yet comfortable ride with only a little amount of talking. The radio was playing and there were a few times that Haley had to stop herself because she knew that if she didn't her singing would get carried away and that would just be embarrassing.

They pulled up in front of the café and they all got out. "You're going to love it here! Haley and I and all of our others friends, come here all the time. My boyfriend, Lucas' mom, Karen owns it and she is a fantastic cook. Lucas!" Brooke ran off to talk to Lucas in the back.

"So you're Brooke's cousin. It makes sense; I mean you two look _a lot _like each other!"

"Haha, yeah I guess so. How come I've never met you before?"

"Well I lived here when I was like six years old and then I moved to Charlotte when I was twelve. I just moved back earlier this summer."

"And you and Brooke are still best friends? I'm impressed." Nathan looked over and smirked at her, making her stomach turn in the best possible way.

"Yeah, well Brooke is amazing so it's easy to be her friend. Although, I do wonder often way she's friends with me."

_I can see why. You're gorgeous. Hey, stop thinking that! Nathan Scott does not think girls are gorgeous. Why are you even thinking about her? You just met her. Knock it off! _Nathan and Haley walked over to a table and waited for Brooke to come back.

"Okay, Nathan, I want you to meet my boyfriend. This is Lucas Roe. Lucas this is Nathan Scott, my cousin. You two are going to love each other. Nate is like… a basketball GOD! He's amazing! And Luke is fantastic! Cheering for the two of you this year is going to be so easy, right Hales?"

"You're a cheerleader?" How was it that she seemed to be getting more and more attractive the more he learned about this girl?

"Oh… yeah… well I did last year." She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed but she wasn't sure why she did.

"Yeah and if you say you aren't this year, then I'm sorry, we can no longer be best friends!" Brooke was so dramatic.

"Of course I will." Nathan couldn't help but smile wide at that thought. A hot girl in a short skirt cheering him on… this was going to be an interesting year.

"So, are you excited; first day of junior year at a brand new school?" Haley ran over to Nathan as soon as she saw him enter the high school.

"Oh god, I forgot that you were a nerd!" Nathan noticed that he couldn't help smiling whenever she was around.

"You don't know what you'd do without me, mister!"

"Yeah you're right. Actually, I think I'm a little scared! Looks like you're going to have to stay with me all day and protect me!" Nathan and Haley and spent the remainder of the summer together and had actually gotten pretty close.

"As much fun as that sounds; I'm excited so I'll be going to my classes! Although, I'll totally meet you for lunch and I'll even walk you to your classes."

"Careful, Hales; people might start thinking that you love me or something. And I might not stop the rumors."

"Do you want people to believe that I'm dating you, Scott?" Haley loved messing with him and couldn't deny the sparks she felt due to his last statement.

"Absolutely! It would definitely help out my reputation if I were dating like the hottest girl here." He actually believed that but he knew Haley thought he was messing with her.

"Well then, congratulations! You officially have your first fake girlfriend." She grabbed his hand when she said that. The feel of their fingers intertwining actually caused both of their hearts to race; not that they'd ever let the other one know that.

"Good. Although, I do feel a little like _you're _using _me._"

"Oh yeah, and how's that?"

"Well I am by far the hottest guy here and I'm definitely going to be the star of the basketball team. It looks like you're trying to claim me before the others girls can. Is that really fair?"

"Someone's a bit cocky this morning!" Haley walked Nathan to his class and they stopped in front of the door when Nathan grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you're my girlfriend. I kiss my girlfriends. Although we better be careful because if we aren't, pretty soon you're going to be falling insanely in love with me."

"I'm willing to risk it."

Nathan looked her in the eyes and he knew that _he _was slowly falling insanely in love with _her_. He pulled her even closer to him and captured her lips with his. His grip on her waist tightened even more as he pulled her even closer. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her. They needed to stop now; but they couldn't. Nathan ran his tongue along her bottom lip implying that he wanted inside her mouth. She quickly obeyed and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Just as she was about to do the same, the bell rang.

They quickly pulled apart. She was just about to walk away when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Nathan went to her ear and whispered "Or maybe it'll be me falling in love." He pulled away and winked at her followed by that trademark smirk of his. With that, Nathan walked into his classroom leaving Haley to stand there completely stunned. _What just happened?_


	3. Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy with homework. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise to update soon. I hope you guys like it but I'm warning you... this chapter is rated M !**

* * *

"Tutor-slut!? What is this I hear about you and my 'hot' cousin making out before first period?!" Brooke screeched. Normally, Brooke was a very calm and sweet girl but as soon as you ticked her off, mean Brooke came out. It wasn't a Brooke you wanted to see.

"It's nothing I promise. He just wanted a fake girlfriend since he doesn't know anyone so I offered to do it." Haley was trying to make this sound as normal as possible, but truth be told, it wasn't. And to be completely honest, it wasn't nothing and she knew it.

"So why did you two have to make-out in front of God and everyone?! Do you understand how embarrassing it is for me?" Typical Brooke Davis… makes everything about her.

"Oh, well we just wanted it to be a little more convincing. And we weren't making out." To hell they weren't! "It was a simple kiss." Liar. "It won't happen again." If she had a say in it, it never would have ended.

"It better not! Anyway, I can't hangout after school. I promised Karen and Lucas that I would help out at the Café. If you need anything though, you can always call me! Muah!" she ran to Haley and kissed her on the cheek before giving her a huge bear hug. "I love you buddy."

"I love you too." Haley called out just as Brooke shut the door. _Phew! At least that's over. _Haley thought about the kiss again. Brooke was right. It was completely inappropriate . It could never happen again. It had to happen again. It had to happen now! _Pull it together Haley! Control your hormones! _She couldn't believe she even allowed him to do that! It definitely wasn't typical Haley James. But God was he different. He was beautiful and a damn good kisser.

_Nathan Scott, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

_He shoved her up against the wall so hard that she was sure there would be bruises. It didn't matter. The harder he was the more amazing she felt. It was as if she was on fire. He grabbed underneath her thighs and lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer needing to feel that section of him. He groaned into her mouth as she grinded herself into his lower area. She defiantly knew what she was doing. He pulled his mouth away from hers and went straight to her neck. He began kissing along her neck until he found her weak spot. She moaned while he nibbled and licked all along the most sensitive spot on her neck. "Nathan please! I need you!" Just hearing her yell out his name nearly had him erupting. He quickly lowered his pants and boxers and grabbed his pulsating erection. He directed it straight to her entrance. "NATHAN!"_

*Beep. Beep* Haley turned over and quickly shut off her obnoxious alarm clock. _Did I seriously just have a sex dream?! _Her heart was still beating at an abnormal pace and a thin layer of sweat covered her whole body. She needed a shower. A very cold one.


End file.
